


In the Depths of the Mind

by Liveforthestars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Inhumans - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforthestars/pseuds/Liveforthestars
Summary: Daisy Johnson meets the young intriguing doctor Lincoln Campbell who get thrown into a whirlwind of romance and adventure.





	In the Depths of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a new piece where Lincoln and Daisy are indeed inhuman but have different powers then in the tv show Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D I have always loved this couple and can’t wait to see where this goes!! And this is told from Daisy’s POV but it may switch throughout the story and if so I will clarify!! And sorry for grammar/spelling errors!

I woke up in a daze, confused as to where I am. Soon I put two and two together between the harsh bright lights and the uncomfortable bed, that I’m in a hospital. My most recent mission comes back to me in a flash. I was hunting down a Hydra agent with Nat by my side and team Bus in my ear when the mission went south and I took a bullet in the arm for Nat, which I am positive she will bite my ear off for when I get out of here. 

“What were you thinking? God you’re an idiot," says Nat not with anger in her tone, but worry. "I agree," says Phil Coulson the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Any chance we can continue this fun lecture after you bust me out of the hospital?” I ask feeling the need to get out of here. “You’re dads are on their way so I feel you’ll need to stay a little bit longer.” I groan loudly, “Why would you call them? Now I have to stay in this god forsaken place longer than I have to.” Nat smirks as she says, “Lighten up your doctor seems cute.” “Ew Nat my ears are bleeding,” says my adoptive father Tony Stark as he comes into my room. “Hi honey how are you?” says my other father Steve Rogers “I’m fine people just like to overreact,” I say in an exasperated tone. “It’s what you get for taking a bullet for me.” I sigh wanting to get out of here. 

About ten minutes later my doctor came in to check on me, and Nat wasn’t lying he’s fine. He checks my vitals as Nat smirks at me causing me to shoot her a glare. “Hello Skye, I’m Doctor Lincoln Campbell and I’ve been attending to you today, everything checks out so you’re free to go,” he says and I can’t help but thinks his voice is sexy. I’m not shocked they said my name was Skye, they just wanted to be careful and protect me. 

In ten minutes I’m leaving the hospital with my arm in a sling, which I’ll ditch the minute I get out of the hospital. Nat asks me what I’m up to when I exit the hospital with a smirk on my face. “I may or may not have left a phone number in my room for Dr. Campbell,” I say as Nat just shakes her head at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you did it would mean a lot if you left feedback :) I will try to update as much as possible but I truly am sorry if it is a long time between chapters, thank you for reading!!


End file.
